St Patrick's Day?
by Jo31891
Summary: March 17th. For many people, it's just another day. For many people, it's a day for green, beer and pinching. But, St. Patrick's Day is the last thing on Ludwig's mind. Oh, he still celebrates the 17th. He celebrates the birth of Felicano Vargas.


Ludwig eyed the little petals, breathing in deeply before releasing it slowly. His heart was pounding against his chest, fingers tracing the soft velvet of the little box resting beneath his hand. It had been sitting in his pocket for a week now, a heavy weight always on his mind. He had debated paced, debated, rehearsed, cursed and all around agonized over the little box until he was ready so scream. Then the day came upon him and he felt it. That spot in his stomach that had been tied in a stiff knot slowly began to loosen and he knew. He just knew.

So, with a fluttering stomach, a skipping heart and a shallow set of lungs, he attempted to prepare himself for that perfect moment.

But somehow, he knew it wouldn't go the way he wanted it to. He had done so much research and planning. He'd gone over it in his head so many times, drafting and editing exactly what he was so say and do over and over. He'd even convinced Matthew to be willingly be kidnapped by Gilbert for the entire day just to get the albino out of the house. But he knew, with his luck and his life, it would NOT go the way he planned it.

Sighing one last shaking breath, the blond reached for his cell phone.

"LUDIWG!"

The blond yelled out with a start, leaping up from his seat and facing the doorway. Before him was a rather odd looking creature

Feliciano stood in the doorway dressed as if he had raided the Kirkland attic. He was dressed in white and green plaid trousers with a brilliant green tank top with a green silk scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. He had even highlighted his auburn hair with temporary green hair dye. Chirping, the Italian skipped across the room and got right. in. his. face.

"Ve~ Ludwig. Do you know what today is?" Feliciano asked with an adorable smile.

The German glanced over his shoulder. His broad figure barely hid the vase.

"A-ah…"

He felt a sharp pain on his right arm and glanced down. Feliciano was pinching him. Feliciano was decked out in green and was pinching him. This seemed familiar. Quickly, his long term memory jumped into action. It was March 17th. It was Feliciano's birthday. And it was…

"It's Saint Patrick's Day and YOU aren't wearing green!" Feliciano announced, pinching the blond once more.

"O-oh." Ludwig replied, smiling weakly.

He had completely forgotten.

"Ve~ What did Ludwig think it was?" Feliciano questioned, poking the man's cheek as it turned a faint pink color.

"Mmm…"

Suddenly, everything he had planned flew out the window. He couldn't remember what to say or do. He couldn't remember how he was supposed to give him the flowers or whether he was going to kneel or if he was going to ignore tradition and flat out kiss the little Italian. He couldn't remember.

"Ah! Daisies!" Feliciano cheered, peeking around the big German. Giddy, the boy slipped past the other and reached for the large vase filled to the brim with brightly colored daisies. "My favorite." He cooed, smelling the sweet scent. "Are they for me?"

"J-ja."

"Ve~! Grazie!"

"A-Ah. H-Happy birthday." Ludwig muttered, running a hand through his yellow hair.

Feliciano smiled happily. "Is that was Ludwig was thinking about before?"

"J-ja. I…forgot about St. Patrick's Day." He confessed as the blush grew across his cheeks.

How cute, Feliciano thought as he watched the blush. If only he could paint such perfection. Really, Ludwig was just too adorable.

"I'm so happy." Feliciano cooed as he flicked the blossom of a flower. "BUT!" He set the vase down with a firm thunk on the table, drawing those blue eyes to him. The Italian smirked as he drew up close to Ludwig's muscular figure. "There is one thing I still want for my birthday."

"Anything." The man immediately agreed.

"I want one hundred kisses." Feliciano commanded, hazel eyes glimmering with mischief. "From Ludwig." He watched with utter joy as that pretty little blush turned into a brilliant red flush to the roots of his yellow hair. Giggling, the Italian snuggled up to the man's chest. He could almost physically feel the man wrap around his pinkie.

"J-ja."

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**Happy Birthday Italy! Veneziano and Romano!**

**Jo Manta  
**


End file.
